Deku Dragoneel
by The Master Of Sage
Summary: Deku is a dragon slayer him and natsu are each other from different from another universe what adventures will they get into paring is DekuXMomo and NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Deku Dragoneel

Stop c-c-cant you see he's crying! Yelled Izuku. Ha what are you gonna do DEKU! Said Bakugo Bakugo and his two minions were going to attack suddenly deku had fire around him getting mad

As Bakugo and his minions were attacking deku screamed **FIRE DRAGON ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR** Bakugo's minions were crying bakugo had scratches on him and thats it he was just pissed

10 years later….

Hello class said the teacher i will be testing your-Dont lump me in with theese losers said bakugo as bakugo said that the rest of the class started ranting about his comment

Suddenly Midorya screamed WHAT YOOOU SAAAAAY,YOU HEARD ME then bakugo and midorya were fighting (like gray and natsu in fairy tail dont worry natsu is not rude and mean its just comical)

STOOOOOOOOP said the teacher. u both are going to ua right yeah they both said yes well hopefully u have eraser head as a teacher so he could stop u from using a quirk oh whatever they both said E.N.D of class Deku was walking home by him self then he then was attacked by a slime monster HAHAHAHAHA THIS WILL ONLY HURT ALOOOOT Deku eyes were closing then He heard **DETROIT SMAAAASH!**

 **D** eku the woke up seeing all might he screamed happily (same thing happens in cannon expect the part were deku ask can he still be a hero without a quirlk) Then as he was walking home AGAIN he saw a crowd of people he walked over to that crowd of people asking what is happening he then saw the slime villan again

He tried looking at the victim but he saw His Best freind Rival bakugo inside then villian and he saw the other heros doing nothing he then ran and demanded kamui to trap the villan do he could do fire dragon wing attack then all might saw this thinking how could i be doing this while a kid is fighting he then transformed him and deku scream **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST AND TEXAS SMASHHHH! DESTROYING THE VILLAN**

 **As** Deku was walking home again for the third time he hit into a beatiful girl him being deku said s-s-s-s-sorry i help he then started blushing on how cute she is she did the same she then said its ok no problom thanks for helping me anyways my name is momo and yours? Izuku but u can call me deku well hi deku are u going to ua high yup he said cool me to well wanna go to a resturant or something she asked sure he replied as fast as possibile

They orderd and talked for ever with each other they both started gaining crushes on each other well bye they both said as deku was going home for THE THIRD FREAKING TIME All might then appeard (the same thing happens in cannon ) Deku finally goes home eats dinner with his mom and sleeps

Next day he goes for his traning with all might then all might told him to clean the beach deku was focused on doing it 5 months later… he cleaned the beach he was tired of doing this he then went to see all might flexing his mothers to girl he made the girls move all might then gave him a piece of his hair deku did not want to eat that but he had to so he did he then went home to rest a get dressed for his date with momo they became very close and then eventually boyfreind and girl freind

He trained for the rest of the ten months with momo they both knew all mights secret and they both trained with all might momo learned more creation techniques and how to fight in general she even beat deku once in a spar without them both using there quirks they both also went training with tornoroshi deku learned full cow and momo is now able to create about 65% stuff in the world

U.A ENTRANCE EXAMS

Momo and deku were now toghter for a year they both went to the u.a doors (cannon same thing at president mics speech cmon who cares about that)

They both were destroying the robots getting alot of points then suddenly 0 pointer came and destroying everything then he was going to kill a little girl he then jumped up and said **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** TEXAS SMASH destroying the zero pointer at that point most people left the exams

He went home happy knowing he was gonna get in his mom saw the letter and when izuku saw her with it he took it asap his mom was standing hearing everything she was happy for izuku

Deku arrived at U.A in the class he saw momo and bakugo and the girl he saved he met up with momo and the girl he saved said thanks at he learned her name was ochako then this purple kid starting being perverted around his girl freind so he punched him comically he then saw a orange haired kid coming to the group of people he started making freinds asap so his group of freinds were

1 momo

2ochako

3kamanari

4lida

5kirishima

He then saw bakugo sitting alone he decided to make a comment oh hey emo WHAT YOU SAAAAAAAY SAID BAKUGO YOU HEARD ME YOU BLONE HEADED BIMBO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH THEY WERE FIGHTING then suddenly Mr Aizwa cut there quirks off then he made them high five (you know cause deku had a fire ball in his hand and then bakugo had expolions in there hand had they were gonna clash anways)

Me:Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it

Deku:It was great

Bakugo it sucked

Natsu when am i gonna be in the fanfic whispers

Me:shhhhhhhhhh natsu shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ME:Well live your life and enjoy btw its my first fanfic dont hate well byeeeee

All:BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Connection Between Universes

Deku Dragoneel

Ha said someone you ready gajeel Fire Dragon roaaaar! Iron Dragon roar Then deku woke up in a hot sweat breathing hard

Hey Laxus said natsu at the guild you know your beat mode right yeah he said well what if you scream loud enough we could go to another universe said natsu Hmph….. Laxus thought that could work said Lexus let's try it Hey! Said Laxus let's go outside to test something the guild walked out okay said natsu were going to test if laxus can go through universes when he's in beat mode ok let's test it said gajeel

Ok **LIGHTNING BEAST TRANSFORMATION Laxus then** screamed for 1 minute then lighting was in front of him then boom another universe OMG said everyone let's goooooooooooo said natsu they then all ran thru it

It's was raining So deku was a bit deppresed after his dream he felt weird to it was raning and that dream to je felt weird when he got in the entire class 1-a was ready for a trip then boom lightning everyone looked at mr lighting man and he said Hey it was not me i swear while on the bus tsyu made a joke about bakugo of course bakugo was screaming at her then momo asked deku what's wrong I just had a weird dream I saw someone else who did fire Dragon roar

What that's your attack what did he look like he had pink hair had a white shark black close and a bit of yellow momo then looked out the window and saw him and. Blacked haired man who has ssj3 hair the bus driver stopped to let them get in sorry the pink man he had a blue cat with him the black haired man had a black cat with him when the bus started moving both of them feel on the ground for some reason the same thing happens to deku motion sickness tonight said natsu

Yup said deku he was thinking this is the man I need to talk to him later bakugo then feel to the ground to every one and class 1-A were just confused 4 people were on the ground having motion sickness 5 minutes later…. Then everyone had to get out then as the 4 of them were dragged out they were back to normal

Deku than ran over to The pink haired MAN and said hey natsu then turned around hey said natsu can you do a fire Dragon roar ummm yeah how do you know what that is bakugo then saw deku and walked towards him DEKU hurry up wait Blondie what you call me then they were fighting

Then gajeel said don't copy how we fight then it was natsu vs deku and bakugo vs gajeel as they were fighting suddenly bakugo screamed Iron Dragon roaaaar

Everyone Paused what in confused what's happening I thought only I could do Dragon roars were you trained by a Dragon um noooo said deku what I thought that was deku quirk what are quirks asked gajeel how do you not know what quirks are

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

Was heard at the USJ the 4 ran they saw this weird beast they all have each other a smirk let's pause our argument to fight they all ran and bakugo was the first to attack but was then punched in the gut then natsu gajeel and deku then punched the monster in the face pushing him in the lake when he saw

Tsu and mineta being attack quickly he shouted fire Dragon wing attack destroying and killing the villains

He was then focused on the fight then bakugo said explosion of iron Dragon roar damaging the villain then the villain let go of natsu and gajeel as he was smashing them on the ground he then chased bakugo but then

He felt a punch in his back it was deku natsu and gajeel then as a finisher bakugo used his explosion to finish him

But then nomu was regenerating and kicked deku punched natsu in the stomach and threw gajeel and slapped gajeel

They were all bleeding viciously and they felt that there bones were broken they slowly got up and got mad natsu and deku had scales on them

Gajeel and bakugo did to they all ran towards nomu and doged all of them fast they all took turns to punch nomu nomu then spit blood then kamanari came and shocked nomu at full power weakening him then giving the chance for Deku Natsu and Bakugo and Gajeel to all finish him with

 **FIRE IRON DRAGON DRAGON ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** killing nomu

His master was surprised natsu tried following him but then he was in a warp gate and left

After they were congratulated by class 1-a eraser head asked what are these two doing the pink haired kid and the black haired kid

They helped well my theory Is that there me and bakugo from another universe

Me:I'm going to end it off there guys the second installment of deku Dragoneel

Gajeel:I'm finally in a fanfic and why was I not in one

Me:you were in fairy tail civil war only if it was for a bit ps I skipped bakugo vs deku sorry I wanted to go straight to U.S.J

Natsu:I'm finally here whoop

Bakugo why would you skip the part where I beat up deku

Deku shut up

Bakugo and deku fight

Nastu and gajeel don't copy us!

Me well since there both fighting in going to end it of here guys well byeeeeeeee


	3. Traning for the tournement

Quick explanation before u read the stroy this is going to be a short one sorry im working on two other fanfics like Fairy tail civil war and this deku dragoneel and a new one called Deku the Logia of fire so watch out for it and one more thing natsu and freinds cant go back to magnolia so most of them go to school at U.A class 1-A

Ok class said Aizwa so i got applactions from many heros who wanted to train you Midorya and natsu and shoto got endevor

Wendy gets inasa shindou (btw hes a pro hero not a kid in this fanfic)

Blah blah blah skip…

So your miydorya said endevor and your natsu well i choose you three because of the firre quirk im preparing you all for The tournament get ready so first do you guys know how to put ur entire body on fire? Endevor asked ummm noo the three said ok cmon outside (im not makind endevor a dbag) ok so first of all take ur fire that u have in ur hand they did ok so im then want u to spread the fire around your body please fire was surronding them ok now jump of the bulding... **WHAT!**

''' **O** k you little cuite you have a wind quirk correct'''' Y-Yyes she said'' ok so im going to test the rest the strength of ur wind cmon'' forest they were in a forsest ''i want you to destroy all of the trees with ur wind said inasa'' WHAT! Said Wendy suprised'' ''yeah to test said inasa'' well o-ok

 **WIND DRAGON ROAR! Al** l the trees were destroyed by wendys roar all the trees were gone now tress back in sight

WHAT! WERE NOT GONNA KILL OURSELF UR A VILLAI HELP USSss ''shut up said endevor angrily try it and trust me but keep the fire on ur body and try to fly ok'' Fine dad said shoto todoroki they jumped endevor did not even move at all knowing what he was doing

PHEW… They were flying in the sky with fire surronding there body (for refrence remember johnny from fantastic four) Endevor then joined them now for the combat traning he smirked ALL MIGHT! he screamed all might appeared **''I AM HERE'' yeah yeah yeah said endevor ok** ''combat training said all might""yup were putting theese kids threw HELL


	4. The UA race

After all the training everyone was ready for the tournement Deku vs Bakugo And Natsu vs Gajeel and deku vs natsu and gajeel vs bakugo was a talked topic among everyone in class 1-A Lida was excited for the race trusting his speed quirk

 **First Event of the Sports Festival:**

READY SET GOOOOOOOOO! Mayhem and screams were heard from the place Natsu, did the johnny storm thing they were ahead but natsu was infront tho he did something similar before second was deku since he was physically stronger than todoroki and third is pretty obvious Momo she had a guided missle he was riding on it fourth was bakugo cause of reasons.. Then todoroki and wendy were in a versus for fiith place and the rest of the students behind lida was coming fast trying to beat all o them to reach 1 place he was catchng up but boom wendys wind pushed him back pushing him in last place mineta was running and lida was all the way to the begginng he then did something suprising with his quirk

He then turnes his leg into fire since of the speed he then passed wendy and todoroki and was in 5 place leaving todoroki and wendy to fight for 6 back to the front

Deku was trying to get infront of natsu bakugo then passed momo and was in front gajeel was secretly underground and used his metal and boom he popped out the ground and made a giant metal wall infront of all of them Natsu was then screaming and ranting at gajeel then BOOM bakugo used his brain and went over it everyone else did that with there quirks then a certain pink haired girl burned the bottom of the metal with acid making people who had to climb fall like minta shoji etc

Bakugo caught up to gajeel and said''your plan didnt work IDIOT'' both of them were then hit by a robot but then they immeditly got back up and destroyed all of the robots with ease simpilly all the robots vanished deku then used his fire and vooooom he then charged infornt of everyone and then mae it into the finish line then time skips heres the results

1 Deku

2 Natsu

3 Gajeel

4 Bakugo

5 Wendy

6 Lida

7 todoroki

8 Momo

9 shoji

10 Kamanari

End of first challange


	5. Games for the points

What's up idiots long time no see. Sorry i used to read. Fanfics and be like WHY JUST FREAKING END IT THERE. And now for the second round of the festival btw there's 6 people. On each team now well lets GO!

Second Event of the Sports Festival: The Cavalry Battle

Everyone gave Deku the look of "Were coming for you" It was hard for Midoriya to pick anybody. He knew Momo Would always be there for him Momo then said "Hey Deku let's do this I'll be on your team no matter what"

"Thanks Momo i'll know your always gonna be there for me" Ochaco then walked over to Deku and Momo." Guys lets do this!" Deku then thought of what to do Who.Should he pick It came to this head NO! He would never go this low

Bakugo,Gajeel,Natsu. He thought about it Bakugo could help and blast enemies away with ease.Gajeel could shield them.

Natsu well is natsu .

Deku Slowly walked over to Natsu,Bakugo,Gajeel glared at them. And grabbed them by the ear and pulled them over and said "Your own my team now say anything i will burn you to a crisp im not kidding Bakugo I see your mouth don't say anything natsu i will burn you ok K" Everyone on Deku's Team was scared. Of him Deku explained a well thought out plan

Everyone picked there team mates and were ready everyone was looking at deku's team. GO!!

BOOM! Detsu team deku and natsu combined made something (like a susano search up Red susano or Madara's. Perfect Susano But like gajeels and Bakugo metal is the armor. And Natsu fire is the outside and they have a fire sword cool right) Ochako was making the thingy float and momo was with ok ready to shoot explosives

"W-Wow" said everyone. Kamanari well He made something similar a lightning susano for his team both teams were fighting deku and natsu controlled the head. Bakugo and gajeel. Controlled the left and right hand.Ochaco. and momo controlled the left and right leg

The Lightning Susano punched. The other one and the lightning susano was on top of the fire susano they were going to take the the points but the started flying up the fire susano was now ontop

Fire dragon metal dragon creaction of 1000 flying devastator Atttack Kamanari team was out of the running. The rest of the people were KO They took all the points they won "WE DID IT!!!!!!"


	6. Christmas Fairy Tail

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Were putting the tournement on hold and time for a Filler…..

Don't be mad if its short

Dec 18t

Deku was out shopping for gifts. For Momo,Ocahaco,Kamanari,Lida,Kirishima. And the three num skulls. They were all spending time togheter for christmas Momo makeup and perfume and a red dress ochaco a inspirational quote device kamanari Video games and consoles nintendo switch ps4 xbox one s. And video game

Well alot to say the least. Lida books alot of books kirishima and the three idiots. Fighting supplies

Dec 24

Everyone was done time to meet up. They were gonna sleep at deku place *Knock* then.all his friends entered merry christmas guys. They all enjoyed christmas eve dinner

And went to bed

SORRY IT SUCKED IMA DO PAET 2 TOMMOROW. YE MERRY CHRISTMAS


	7. MHA christmas pt2

ZZZZZZZZZZZ…..ZZZZZZ "WAKE UP FAKE BROLY" yelled bakugo Deku shot up as fast as he could "Why would you do that its called HAVING DECENY!" "yeah yeah i don't have that anyways it's time to open gifts"

Deku walked in his closet and got the gifts

Momo got deku a all might encyclopedia book and poster and a flamethrower . For Ochako lipstick and nail polish.Bakugou she got him a grenade to help his quirk.and kaminari video games.and lida books.and rocky a.k.a kirishima a indestructible metal so he can try his strength. And natsu a flamethrower. To gajeel lots of metal a lot of. Metal.

Ochako got everyone protein drinks and momo lip gloss

"Morning deku-kun how are ya you ready for presents " "heck yeah"" they all opened there gifts smiling happily gajeel was happy with what he got natsu was slurping fire deku loved the encyclopedia kirishima was trying to destroy the metal and kaminari was playing video games. Everyone was happy

The End


End file.
